poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at the Steelworks/Meeting Hurricane and Frankie (The Hottest Place in Town)
This is how the Arriving at the Steelworks/Meeting Hurricane and Frankie (The Hottest Place in Town) scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor. Script again Narrator: So, with coal in his coal bunker and his water tank full, Thomas and his friends agreed to help. Frankie: You mustn't worry about getting to the goods yard tonight. Uncouple those trucks. Hurricane: Leave them here in the yard. We'II look after them for you and your friends, Thomas! No problemo. Frankie: Yes. Come on inside. We'II keep you nice and warm. Hurricane: This is the hottest place in town. (laughs) Yeah. The Hottest Place in Town Frankie: I don't know where you thought You were going But here you are! Hurricane: I don't know what you thought You were doing But you've come so far! This is the place You were meant to be being! Frankie: These are the sights You were meant to be seeing! Hurricane: We'll lift your thermostat up A degreeing or two Hurricane and Frankie: And we're guaranteeing That you'll be agreeing it's true (Hurricane: Woo!) This is the hottest place in town We'll warm you up When you're feeling down We'll make a smile Out of every frown Hurricane: Just take a look around At the joy we've found! Hurricane and Frankie: This is the place You can have some fun! Where you can feel Like a number one! We've got more sunshine Than the sun! Frankie: There's a light in our eyes We simply can't disguise Hurricane and Frankie: This is the hottest place in town (Hurricane: Yeah!) Come in and come along For the riding Shunting lovely ladle trucks (cars in US dub) Up the sidings Rails so smooth that you'll be Gliding along And before you know it You'll be joining us in our song This is the hottest place in town (Hurricane: Woo!) No other like it anywhere around You'll be a king And you'll wear a crown (Hurricane: I say) What we're trying to say Is that we hope you'll stay This is the place you can Shine like gold! Our jobs are cool But we're never cold! We really think You could fit the mold! Frankie: You'll be part of the team You'll be living the dream Hurricane and Frankie: This is the hottest place in town Come in and come along For the riding Shunting lovely ladle trucks (cars in US dub) Up the sidings Hurricane: Rails so smooth that you'll be Gliding along And before you know it You'll be joining us in our song Cruz: This is the hottest place in town (Frankie: Yeah!) (Hurricane: You know it!) You'll warm us up When we're feeling down Scoop: You'll make a smile Out of every frown (Frankie: You've got it!) Hurricane: You know you're keeping it real When you're working with steel Thomas: This is the place we can have some fun! (Hurricane: That's it Thomas!) (Frankie: Woo!) Cruz: Where we can feel like number one Scoop: We've got more sunshine Than the sun (Hurricane: You're number one!) (Frankie: Yeah!) Frankie: There's no looking back now! You're on the right track now! Frankie, Hurricane, Cruz, Scoop, and Thomas: This is the hottest place in town! ends Max Tennyson: Ok, Frankie. yawns We'd better turn in for the night.